The purpose of this qualitative case study is to explore the perceptions of oncology clinical research nurses about the phenomena of therapeutic misconception that can occur in cancer patients participating in phase 1 and phase 2 oncology clinical trials. The targeted population for this study are NIH Clinical Center oncology clinical research nurses who provide direct bedside nursing care to phase 1 and phase 2 oncology clinical trials participants. Twenty-five oncology clinical research nurses volunteered to participate in a 45-minute face-to-face interview session with the lead investigator. During the interview six open-ended questions were presented to study participants. The interview questions address the overarching research question: what are the perceptions of oncology clinical research nurses' about the phenomena of therapeutic misconception among phase 1 and phase 2 oncology clinical trials participants. The interviews were audio-recorded upon written consent of the study participants. The results of 25 face-to-face interview are currently being transcribed and analyzed.